Midsummer Night's Flutter
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: Jihoon berhenti untuk mendengarkan, dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah lemparan batu lagi di kaca pintunya. Ia menghela napas dan bangkit, keluar dari kelambunya dan mengintip keluar, dan menemukan seorang pemuda di rumah seberang sedang nyengir, memainkan beberapa buah batu kecil di tangannya. A Seventeen Fanfiction. Soonhoon. GS. Review?


Jihoon menjelajah toko buku itu dengan santai. Langkahnya ringan, sesekali ia berdendang dengan suara kecil. Toko buku itu sepi, mungkin karena sebagian besar orang lebih memilih melihat film yang baru dirilis di teater kota, atau menonton konser band ternama di stadium ujung kota, daripada berada di toko buku impor, malam – malam, untuk mencari buku rilisan terbaru.

Segera setelah memasuki toko buku, Jihoon langsung menyandangi rak berlabel 'fiksi'. Tangannya menelusuri rak buku yang berjejer berdasarkan genre dan penulis. Matanya mencari – cari, dan matanya berbinar ketika menemukan buku yang ia cari. _Men Without Women,_ rilisan terbaru dari penulis lawas favoritnya. Harga tak jadi masalah- asalkan malam musim panasnya yang tenang dengan suara konstan kumbang di luar jendelanya ditemani dengan sebuah buku yang sudah lama ia impikan.

Masih dengan langkah ringan, Jihoon berjalan menuju kasir, menenteng buku idamannya dengan satu buku lain (yang adalah buku dari seri yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya, _Septimus Heap,_ bacaannya sempat terhenti di seri ke lima karena ayahnya berhenti membawakan buku berseri itu) yang biarpun secara teknis adalah buku untuk anak 9 tahunan, Jihoon tetap menyukai penggambarannya. Ia meletakkan keduanya di meja kasir dan gadis di balik meja, berwajah ramah, menatapnya. "Tidakkah kamu agak terlalu tua untuk membaca _Septimus Heap,_ nona?"

"Menurutku tidak ada batasan umur untuk sebuah buku bagus," jawab Jihoon kalem, seperti biasa, sementara buku - bukunya dipindai agar masuk ke struk pembelian. "Lagipula, aku membelinya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran bocah di dalamku yang belum terpuaskan." Tambahnya, matanya melirik angka yang tertera di mesin kasir.

Selagi merobek struk yang tercetak dan merekatkannya pada plastik belanjanya, si gadis kasir tersenyum maklum. "Ah, aku mengerti. Rasa mengganjal itu akan sangat lega kalau dituntaskan. Akupun dulu sempat berhenti membaca _Mortal Instruments_ dan aku sangat senang ketika menyelesaikan semua serinya." Katanya riang, mengulurkan plastik berisi buku juga kembalian Jihoon.

"Sepertinya selera kita mirip – mirip, ya," Jihoon tersenyum kecil ketika ia menerima buku dan kembaliannya. "Aku akan senang jika kamu juga membaca _Heroes of Olympus_ , karena itu benar – benar menggugah," lalu Jihoon melambai padanya. "Terima kasih!"

"Ya, tentu saja aku baca itu," si gadis kasir tersenyum balik, balas melambai. "Semoga kamu menikmati bukumu!"

Melangkah keluar dari toko buku, Jihoon mengirup udara malam yang hangat khas pertengahan musim panas, dan tersenyum. "Malam musim panasku akan jadi sangat hebat."

.

.

Midsummer-Night's Flutters

A Soonyoung x Jihoon ( _pretty much light_ ) fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, slice-of-life!au._

.

 _You guys would probably want to put on IU – Through The Night while reading._

.

.

Jihoon mencari – cari kunci rumahnya yang (ia sangat yakin) diselipkan ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah dua menit perjuangan merogoh sakunya, akhirnya kunci itu berdenting di tangannya saat ia mencoba memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Jihoon memang hanya tinggal bertiga dengan sang adik, yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya, dan sang ayah, yang pada saat ini sedang dinas ke luar kota (seperti hari – hari sebelumnya).

Bukannya Jihoon mengeluh karenanya, hanya saja, menghabiskan sebagian waktu berdua saja dengan adik lelakinya yang masih sekolah dasar bisa jadi membosankan. Jihoon sayang adiknya, namun terkadang adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk level percakapan Jihoon yang sudah sekolah menengah atas. Karenanya, untuk menghabiskan waktu, Jihoon menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku fiksi, entah bahasa korea ataupun bahasa inggris. Setidaknya mereka berguna untuk menambah pengetahuan verbalnya.

Jihoon masuk ke kamar, hanya menyalakan kipas yang buatnya sudah cukup mendinginkannya di malam pertengahan musim panas begini. Ia membanting diri ke kasurnya yang membal, membiarkan kuncirannya longgar dan kedua bukunya bertebar di sampingnya. Jihoon membiarkan pintu balkonnya terbuka agar ia bisa mendengar suara serangga – serangga musim panas yang menurutnya menenangkan, tak lupa memasang tirai kelambu di sekitar kasurnya sebelumnya.

Baru saja ia akan membuka plastik pembungkus salah satu bukunya, suara batu membentur kaca pintunya mengusik Jihoon. Jihoon berhenti untuk mendengarkan, dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah lemparan batu lagi di kaca pintunya. Ia menghela napas dan bangkit, keluar dari kelambunya dan mengintip keluar, dan menemukan seorang pemuda di rumah seberang sedang _nyengir_ , memainkan beberapa buah batu kecil di tangannya.

"Serius?" tanya Jihoon, nada suaranya menunjukkan sedikit keheranan. "Ini jam 10 malam, Soon, kamu mau apa?"

Pemuda sebayanya itu masih _nyengir_ , lebar sekali, sisa batu di tangannya ia lempar ke rerumputan taman di bawahnya. "Cuma mau memastikan apa _gongjunim_ sudah tidur apa belum," ucapnya, dengan jarak balkon mereka yang berdekatan begini, obrolan dengan suara normal pun juga akan terdengar dengan baik.

Jihoon mencibir main – main, menumpukan dagu pada teralis balkonnya sambil sedikit menggesekkan betisnya yang tak terbungkus; nyamuk saat musim panas bisa jadi menyebalkan. "Jijik ih, sudah kubilang jangan panggil dengan panggilan _gongjunim_!"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang minta dipanggil begitu dulu, Ji, lupa lagi deh?" nada suaranya naik turun, menggoda Jihoon, seakan ia sedang bernegosiasi dengan seorang bocah tk.

"Demi Tuhan, itu bahkan sebelum aku mengenal hitung – hitungan– yang artinya sudah sangat lama- dan kenapa kamu masih ingat aja, sih? Hush, hush, lupakan!"

Jihoon bohong, sebenarnya– kenangan saat ia meminta pemuda itu memanggilnya _gongjunim_ dulu masih mengambang dalam ingatan masa kecilnya; perempuan itu memang kadang suka mengelak.

Perkenalkan, pemuda yang menempati urutan pertama dalam mengerjai-Jihoon-sepanjang- waktu adalah teman sejak masa popoknya, Kwon Soonyoung. Teman sebelah rumah yang (anehnya, atau entah kebetulan) selalu pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Jihoon dari tahun ke tahun. Sejak jaman Soonyoung masih menangis di belakang Jihoon karena bertengkar dengan anak nakal di kelas mereka, sampai sekarang Soonyoung menjadi kupu – kupu sosial yang punya teman dimana – mana. Setiap ada Jihoon pasti ada Soonyoung, tiap ada Soonyoung... _belum tentu ada Jihoon sih,_ karena jadwal ekskul dance yang bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihan paduan suara.

Soonyoung masih belum menyerah. "Mana bisa sih aku lupa, Jihoon, aku masih ingat kok, _Halloween_ , dan kamu memakai kostum Snow White dan memintaku memanggilmu Jihoon _gongjunim_ –"

"Ssut ssut ssut, udaaah!" Jihoon melambai – lambaikan tangan di udara, seakan mengimbau Soonyoung untuk berhenti. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah dan cengiran jahil seperti biasa.

Setelahnya, Soonyoung benar – benar diam. Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan yang nyaman, Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon yang kini melarikan pandangan pada apa saja selain dia. Malam mereka berisik oleh suara serangga musim panas.

"Boleh tidur di kamar kamu lagi, gak?"

Jihoon menoleh, Soonyoung menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Mama – papa tidak di rumah lagi, memangnya?"

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. "Kamu tahu lah, mereka. Bukan Nyonya dan Tuan Kwon namanya kalau menghabiskan hari di rumah dengan satu – satunya anak mereka yang sedang liburan musim panas." Dengan tambahan decakan di akhir kalimat.

"Biar begitupun, mereka juga orang tuamu tahu," Jihoon mengingatkan, belum menjawab pertanyaan awal Soonyoung. Betisnya makin sering ia gerakkan karena nyamuk - nyamuk yang mulai bertingkah.

Diam lagi. Jihoon belum menjawab, Soonyoung masih menatapnya memelas. "Ya? Jihoon-a? Ya?" pintanya lagi, setelah beberapa menit hening. "Kamu tega membiarkan aku menggila di rumah sendirian?"

"Biasanya juga begitu, kan, menggila sendirian di rumah," kekeh Jihoon. Ia melakukan kebiasaan dengan tangannya lagi, _fidgeting_ , kebiasaan yang hanya dilakukan saat ia gugup atau bingung. Setelahnya, Jihoon mundur, akan masuk kembali ke kamar sebelum berkata, "Yasudah, sini."

Jihoon mendengar suara pintu balkon tertutup agak kencang dan melihat Soonyoung sudah tidak ada. Jihoon geleng – geleng, segera ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu depan. Karena, tidak mungkin kan Soonyoung lompat dari balkonnya ke balkon Jihoon? Tingginya sekitar 4 meter dari tanah; Soonyoung tidak mau jatuh dengan resiko tulang belakang bergeser.

Soonyoung sudah sampai di depan pintu ketika Jihoon membukanya. Sambil mempersilakan Soonyoung masuk, Jihoon mengunci pintu depan, "Rumah sudah dikunci semua belum? Pintu dapur? Pintu jemuran?"

"Sudah Jihoon, aku tidak sepikun itu," Soonyoung membalas dengan selipan kikikan di antaranya, lalu matanya menangkap adik Jihoon yang berjalan turun dari tangga dengan wajah mengantuk. "Chan!"

Si bocah sekolah dasar itu menoleh, sedikit banyak terkejut. "Oh? Soonyoung-hyung?" lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur, mengambil segelas air. "Menginap lagi kah?"

"Iya, Chan-ie," kali ini Jihoon yang menjawab, seraya berjalan mendahului Soonyoung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. "Jadi maaf kalau tidurmu malam ini agak terganggu ya. Kalau kamu jadi kurang tidur, salahkan Soonyoung saja."

"Aku tidak seberisik itu, Jihoon!" rengek Soonyoung, mengekori Jihoon. "Jangan khawatir, Chan-ie, hyung tak akan berisik!" katanya seraya menoleh pada Chan yang masih di dapur, melemparkan kedipan sebelah mata untuk Chan yang direspon datar oleh Chan.

Kakak – beradik memang biasanya mirip sih, ya.

Membuka pintu kamar, Soonyoung langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa kecil di sebelah pintu balkon, sedangkan Jihoon kembali merangkak masuk ke dalam kelambu dan melanjutkan membuka bungkus bukunya yang tertunda. Soonyoung, yang sudah dalam posisi tiduran yang nyaman dengan handphone membuka situs manga di tangan, memiringkan badan untuk sejenak melihat apa yang Jihoon kerjakan. "Kamu beli buku baru lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Tangannya masih sibuk merobek bungkus plastik bukunya tanpa merusak bukunya. "Aku butuh bacaan untuk liburan musim panas."

"Aku tidak kaget, sih," Soonyoung tersenyum, kembali melayangkan pandangan pada situs manganya. "Bukan Jihoon namanya kalau tidak baca buku saat liburan."

Jihoon geleng – geleng sambil tersenyum, merebahkan diri dan membuka _Men Without Women_ -nya setelah membuang bungkus plastiknya ke tempat sampah kecil di sisi kasur. Mengangkat sebelah kaki dan menumpukannya pada kakinya yang lain. Mulai membaca dengan diam.

Dalam diam pula, Soonyoung memperhatikan sosok Jihoon yang mulai tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Jihoon selalu begitu; lima menit membaca dan ia telah hanyut di dalam bukunya. Gadis itu bahkan membiarkan rambutnya terburai di atas bantal tanpa menyisirnya dulu sebelum tidur, tidak memedulikan apapun kalau sudah bersama bacaannya. Biasanya, kalau sudah begitu, ia akan berakhir dengan tidur terlentang dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

Sudah setengah jam mereka begitu; Jihoon yang sudah seperlima jalan di bukunya dan Soonyoung yang memperhatikan Jihoon dengan senyap. Bedanya, sekarang Soonyoung mulai menyadari nyamuk – nyamuk yang mengusik kakinya sejak tadi, dan mulai mengusap kakinya dengan wajah terganggu. Soonyoung lupa dengan kebiasaan Jihoon untuk membuka pintu balkonnya tiap malam – malam pertengahan musim panas.

Jihoon mulai masuk cerita ketiga di _Men Without Women_ -nya ketika Soonyoung mengusik dari luar kelambunya dengan wajah memelas. Jihoon menurunkan bukunya, bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah.

"Aku boleh tidur di dalam kelambu juga, gak?" katanya pelan, memainkan resleting kelambu. "Nyamuknya ganas – ganas.."

"Sudah resikonya kalau mau menginap di sini, Soon." gumam Jihoon.

"Tolonglah, Ji..." pinta Soonyoung, menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan bagai lalat minta ampun. "Kamu tega nanti melihat badanku merah – merah semua?"

"Pakai selimutku kalau begitu," usul Jihoon, membaca lagi.

"Selimutmu panas, Jihoon, ini kan musim panas..." Soonyoung mencoba beralasan, namun Jihoon tidak terusik.

Menyerah, Soonyoung kembali ke sofa kecil Jihoon dan membaringkan badan dengan gelagat uring – uringan; merengut, tangannya mencoba mengusir nyamuk – nyamuk sialan yang mengerubungi.

Soonyoung mendengar suara resleting diturunkan, lalu menoleh pada Jihoon yang sedang membuka kelambunya dengan wajah datar. "Cepatlah, nanti nyamuk ikut masuk." Ucapnya sok – sok ketus. Cepat – cepat, Soonyoung masuk ke dalam kelambu dan menutupnya. "Terima kasih, Jihoon," ucap Soonyoung dengan nada riang, berbaring terlentang di sebelah Jihoon. Gadis itu hanya menggumam sebagai balasan dan kembali membaca.

Soonypung mencoba kembali fokus membaca manga kala ia menangkap judul buku yang Jihoon baca. "Kumpulan cerpen, ya? Aku membaca satu ceritanya, dari punya Wonwoo." Celetuknya.

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alis, tapi belum berpaling dari bacaannya. "Oh ya? Kukira kamu tidak suka membaca." Katanya, seraya membalikkan satu halaman lagi.

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Awalnya penasaran saja. Tapi aku suka Misaki di 'Drive My Car'. Karakternya berbeda. Dia unik."

Ekspresi Jihoon mencerah. Ia menoleh sebentar, "Aku juga suka Misaki! Murakami biasanya menggambarkan wanita dengan feminim- _classy_ , _well-dressed_ , tapi yang ini berbeda saja," ia membenarkan sebelum kembali ke bukunya. Sekarang dengan senyum.

Melihatnya, Soonyoung ikut tersenyum. Saat – saat paling manis Jihoon adalah ketika ia membicarakan tentang buku – bukunya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Iya, sama seperti kamu."

"Hm? Maksudnya?" Sepasang mata Jihoon masih memindai tiap baris paragraf yang ada di bukunya.

Soonyoung menatap lurus gadis yang sudah menemaninya sejak waktu kecilnya itu. "Iya, seperti kamu. Kamu berbeda dari perempuan – perempuan yang biasa memberiku minuman isotonik dan handuk setelah _perform_. Mereka yang biasa memintaku berfoto bersama. Mereka yang diam – diam meletakkan cokelat di lokerku saat _Valentine._ "

Soonyoung memberi jeda sebentar, membuat Jihoon kini menoleh ke arahnya, buku masih di atas wajah.

"Berbeda dari mereka yang diam – diam mengambil videoku sedang menari. Mereka yang meninggalkan susu cokelat di mejaku. Mereka yang tiba – tiba duduk di depanku saat aku makan di kantin," Soonyoung menyebutkan mereka satu – satu dengan suara pelan. "Kamu.. berbeda. Karena kamu gak melakukan itu semua."

Jihoon meletakkan buku itu di perutnya. Menatap Soonyoung dalam diam, sementara kumbang masih berlomba mengeluarkan suara paling keras di luar. Soonyoung perlahan tersenyum. Jihoon bisa merasakan pipinya merona, tapi ia menolak untuk percaya.

"A-aku tahu, kok," ucap Jihoon. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua? Kurang kerjaan. Lebih baik melihat Seungcheol- _sunbae_ latihan band daripada lihat kamu latihan." Jihoon tergelak, menjulurkan lidah kecil pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung ikut tergelak, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sok serius. "Waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang, berhenti lihat Seungcheol- _sunbae_ latihan-"

"Ya berarti kamu juga harus berhenti melihat Minghao latihan _cheers_ juga." potong Jihoon, wajah sedatar tembok.

Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit sebelah pipi Jihoon kencang. "Siapa bilang aku liatin Minghao latihan, coba? Hm?"

"A- akh, sakiit!" Jihoon setengah merengek dan baru berhenti setelah Soonyoung melepaskannya. "Aku lihat tahu. Kamu dengan anak – anak dance, melihat dari luar auditorium. Kamu kira aku gak lihat ya? Jangan me–"

Jihoon terhenti setelah mendapat kecupan di bibir. Beberapa saat ia termangu, sebelum menimpuk Soonyoung yang nyengir lebar dengan bantal. "Ih! Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan tiba – tiba begitu! Nakal, nakal!"

"Ah, Jihoon, berhenti– iya iya, gak lagi lagi deh, _gongjunim_!" Soonyoung berusaha mempertahankan hidup matinya dengan menangkis segala timpukan Jihoon. Tapi cengiran masih terplester di bibirnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya ketika Jihoon sudah tidak lagi memukulinya.

"Tapi serius, _gongjunim_ , aku bukan liatin Minghao kok, kamu dengar darimana sih aku liatin dia?" Soonyoung tergelak. "Kan aku sudah pernah janji, kamu lupa ya?" ia menawarkan jari kelingking kanannya pada Jihoon, yang direspon dengan tautan jari kelingking kanan Jihoon dan sebuah senyuman samar. " _Soonyoung unuk Jihoon, Jihoon untuk Soonyoung_."

"Tentu saja aku gak lupa..." ujar Jihoon pelan, menatap kelingking mereka yang bertautan. "Dan kamu juga tidak boleh lupa."

"Aku malah sempat berpikir kamu yang lupa, Jihoon, gimana sih," Soonyoung berdecak. Ia melirik jam yang ada di nakas Jihoon, sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia mengambil buku yang dalam posisi telungkup di perut Jihoon, menandainya dengan pembatas buku lalu meletakannya di atas bantal Jihoon. "Sudah larut. Tidur, yuk."

"Ah, aku masih mau baca..." Jihoon merengut, dan menurut Soonyoung itu lucu. Sebenarnya, semua yang Jihoon lakukan itu lucu di mata Soonyoung. Tapi ini demi menghindari mata panda terbentuk di wajah Jihoon, juga memikirkan nasib Chan yang mungkin akan bingung saat tidak ada sarapan di pagi hari karena kakaknya masih tidur. "Besok bisa lanjut. Kasihan nanti Chan gak ada yang buatin sarapan."

"Yasudah deh..." Jihoon menghela napas, berbaring miring menghadap Soonyoung dan memejamkan mata. " _Oyasumi_ , Soon.."

Jihoon tidak menolak saat Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya, perlahan mengantarkannya lebih dalam ke alam bawah sadar. Sebelum benar – benar tenggelam, Jihoon bisa mendengar sayup – sayup Soonyoung mengucapkan, " _Oyasumi_ , Ji.." padanya.

Ini adalah cerita Jihoon dan Soonyoung. _Both are trapped in a friend-zone, but also owned each other like nobody else could._

.

.

End.

.

 _ **Annyeong yeorobun!**_

 _ **P.s. So... this is just a drabble i made a while ago, in between my studies (i should've been studying for remedial but-) ehehehe terinspirasi dari drama fight for my way x vibe lagunya iu yang through the night. Semoga suka ya! ;;;)**_

 _ **P.s.s. sO i guess im back? Tapi aku belum bisa update adolescent yang junhao sebelum tanggal 10– since my lappie was broken dan.. pekan remedialku belum selesai ;( karena aku harus mengulang chapter junhaonya dari awal lagi... i hope you guys understand ;;; im so so sorry!**_

 _ **P.s.s.s. this fic is lowkey an agology fic ehehehe**_

 _ **P.s.s.s.s. please ! stream ! for ! don't ! wanna ! cry ! 2nd ! win !**_

 _ **P.s.s.s.s.s. eh btw lagu comebacknya vixx juga enak banget loh check them out!**_

 _ **Ehehe anyways– last but not least, review?**_

 _ **.**_

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2017._


End file.
